


Taste His Smile

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Public Sex, Stan is dumb for 1.5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Stan sat in his corner, watching Butters talk to Craig. He should say something. ... or he could stick to his corner.(Stutters week day 1: jealous)





	Taste His Smile

Clyde was holding a party at his place - it was his birthday or something, not that Stan cared. No one else cared either, not when booze was involved. Clyde had made it clear only cool kids were invited, and yet Butters was there. He wasn't cool, not by any stretch of the imagination, yet he was mingling pretty well with the rest of them. Not to say that Stan didn’t like him, but when someone said ‘cool’, his brain did not jump to Butters.

Butters was getting on  _ too well _ with Craig, who was smiling at him. Was Butters flirting? Was Craig flirting back? Stan wanted to know. He sat in a corner, watching them, sulking. Someone nudged him, and Stan looked over. It was Kyle, who was rolling his eyes at him.

“How many times am I gonna catch you staring at him?” Kyle asked.

Stan clicked his tongue. “Look, okay? He's over there talking to Craig, when we all know he's a discount me.”

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, then looked at Stan questioningly. Fine, he knew that, if anything, Stan was a poor man's Craig. Kyle didn't need to look at him like that. Stan huffed, crossing his arms.

“So if you're better than Craig, why aren't you over there talking to him, instead?” Kyle asked.

Stan knew why. He didn't think he would be able to stand a chance against Craig, especially if Craig really was interested in Butters. He was hot, he was interesting, he was  _ cool _ . Stan was Stan - a tepid, chubby mess of a man.

A couple of years ago, Butters had asked him out. He was so cute and nervous about it, and even at the time, Stan thought he was adorable. Stan didn't think he was into boys at the time - though really, he should have known. He also should have known he had a small crush on Butters at the time, which had only grown in the past couple of years. He didn’t realise, however, and had instead gently rejected him.

The hopeful part of Stan's brain told him that maybe Butters was only talking to Craig because he looked like Stan if he was hot. The realistic part of his brain told him to stop being stupid. Stan pouted.

“Either stop glaring at Craig or go talk to Butters,” Kyle said.

Stan huffed again. Craig looked over at Stan, who only looked confused when he realised Stan was glaring at him. It wasn't Craig's fault that Stan was being a big baby, but he needed  _ someone _ to blame.

Stan should have been blaming himself, though.

Kyle was right - what was the point of hiding in a corner? So what if he got rejected? It would only hurt a hell of a lot, especially to be rejected by  _ Butters. _ Stan liked him, but even he had to admit Butters had no social status. He walked over to Craig and Butters, and Butters smiled when he saw him.

“Hey, mind if I cut in?” Stan asked.

There was a moment where neither Craig nor Butters knew who Stan meant. When Stan glared at Craig again, he rolled his eyes and took the hint. Stan smiled back at Butters.

“Well, hey Stan!” Butters said.

Oh God, Stan had nothing to say. No jokes, no pick up lines - just him. He couldn't even flirt with girls, how could he hit on Butters? He cleared his throat. Think of something!

“I didn't know you and Craig were friends,” Stan said. Ugh, that wasn't an opener.

“We just got talking,” Butters said, looking down at his hands. “He came over to me and, well, I do like him.”

“Like, as a boyfriend, or…”

Butters held his hands up defensively. “No, no! Not like that!”

Stan breathed a sigh of relief, which he hoped Butters didn't catch. Why was Craig interested? He did always have a thing for weird blond boys, but Butters wasn't that weird. Stan watched him rub his knuckles together anxiously. Fine, he was weird, but he was a cute kind of weird. Stan was useless.

“Did Kenny invite you to this?” Stan laughed.

“Nope! Clyde did!” Butters said, looking a little too pleased with himself. “I told you, I'm one of the cool kids now.”

“Kinda hope you're not too cool to hang out with me.”

Butters laughed a little. “Course not. I've always got time for you.”

They sat down on Clyde's couch - the living room was empty for some reason. Most people stood in the yard or the kitchen, though Stan had seen a couple run off upstairs: Bebe and someone, he didn't see who. It looked like Tweek, but he wasn’t sure. This left Stan and Butters by themselves.

Stan had no idea what to do. This was a party, right? People usually sat around and made out, but it felt weird asking  _ Butters _ to make out. Though Stan really wanted to see his cheeks flushed, moaning and--

“Stan?” Butters asked. “Have I lost you already?”

Wait, was Butters talking? He hoped not, because Stan really didn't want to explain why he zoned out.

“No, I'm good,” he mumbled. 

“You sure?”

Stan nodded. He needed to stop being so awkward and dumb around Butters. Maybe he should have just made it clear how he felt, just to clear the air and give Butters a chance to leave.

Butters put a hand on his knee, and Stan thought,  _ fuck it _ .

He cupped Butters’ cheek, admiring the confused yet excited sparkle in his eye. Fuck, he was cute as hell. Stan pulled his face down to kiss him, and Butters let out a small squeak of surprise. Stan could faintly smell alcohol on his breath - he didn't think Butters had it in him to drink.

Stan pulled away for a moment to breathe, but Butters pulled him back in by the front of his shirt. He sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He supported Butters’ back as he pulled him onto his lap. For a moment, Stan thought Butters would try to scoot off. He didn't, instead pressing himself closer to Stan.

Butters tilted his head as he deepened the kiss. His tongue was hesitant, and Stan had to show him what to do. His hands rested on Butters’ ass, keeping him close. Butters kept a hand on the back of Stan's head, and he moaned a little. Stan felt his stomach clench - he needed to hear that again.

He rolled his hips up, grinding his hips against Butters. He whimpered, but he pressed his crotch against Stan's. He gasped and brought Butters’ ass closer, desperate for contact. Stan hoped he wouldn't feel his growing erection - or if he did, he hoped Butters would be into it.

Butters pulled away from the kiss to kiss Stan's neck. He rolled his head back for him with a groan. Stan took a quick glance around, and they were still alone. Good. He ran a hand up Butters’ back, who shivered and wiggled on Stan's lap. He felt his erection twitch in his pants, and from the fact Butters stopped kissing his neck, he must have felt it as well.

He was about to apologise, make excuses, or do something, but Butters went right back to kissing his neck. He moved his hips, grinding his ass against Stan's crotch. Stan wasn't expecting  _ that _ . He leaned into Butters’ ear.

“Fuck, Leo,” he hissed. Much better than calling out his terrible nickname.

He heard Butters swallow, but he didn't stop. Stan readjusted both of them to lie down, with Butters over him. Butters positioned himself between Stan's legs, and he felt Butters’ dick through this jeans. At least he wasn't the only one getting off on this.

Stan wrapped a leg around Butters’ waist, grinding his crotch against Butters’ again. He loomed over Stan and put a hand on his waist, panting as he moved with him. The couch was small, but they made it work.

Butters’ moans were quiet, tiny whimpers in Stan's ear as they both fought to stay quiet. Stan ran his hands under his shirt and up his torso. Butters was so soft all over, except where it counted. Stan moaned with him, and he knew he was close.

He moved his hands to Butters’ back and dug his fingers in. Stan groaned as he desperately slid his hips against Butters’. With a very undignified and unrestrained moan, he came, leaving a mess in his pants. Butters kept going, but it wasn't long before he came as well, moaning Stan's name quietly under his breath.

Butters flopped onto Stan, his face in his chest. Stan rubbed his back, and though his was nice, he desperately wanted to change out of his underwear. Ugh, fuck it, it could wait a little while, especially when Butters was this warm on him.

“Thank you,” Butters said.

“Dude, no,” Stan said, laughing. “You don't have to thank me, that's weird.”

Butters laughed a little with a quiet  _ oh _ , before settling on Stan's chest. Had he forgotten they were at Clyde's? Whatever, Stan didn't care. He rested a hand on Butters’ head, who hummed contently.

“Were you jealous? You looked real mad.”

Stan grimaced. “... Yeah.”

“Good. I was kinda hoping you were.”

Stan laughed again. Even Butters was capable of being a sneaky asshole. He kissed the top of his head. Stan didn't mind being jealous if it lead to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Me in April: okay but I won't write NSFW SP  
> Me now: ... oops.
> 
> It just happened? Uh. Sorry about that.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
